


Marvin's Marvelous Memory

by miyoki



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen, Stabbing, angsty stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyoki/pseuds/miyoki
Summary: It's the night of Marvin's premiere show at his favorite theater downtown, ready to preform his magical passion to a sold out crowd! Our young promising magician takes a little stroll down memory lane as he prepares for the show, one that involved a certain cat mask and a bad day.





	Marvin's Marvelous Memory

**Author's Note:**

> uploading this from my tumblr blog, not my best work but i hope you enjoy my dudes!! :D comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!

Marvin still remembers that day.

There was a heavy overcast over the city, the few droplets of rain starting to fall just as he had entered their offices for their weekly meeting. Thankful he didn’t have to rush through rain this time – biting his lip nervously as he tried to think of a way to explain why he was late. His practice for his newest show was running late thanks to his assistant, because of course ‘hair and makeup’ was more important than the actual act.

Marvin remembers setting his bag aside as he entered the meeting room.

“Damn it,” he muttered to himself as he entered the room. Dr. Schneeplestein and Anti talking. The rest of the egos watching him closely. Taking his seat by Jackieboy, hoping he didn’t miss too much.

Marvin remembers day dreaming about his show. Seeing his name in lights above the star studded marquee, ‘Marvin The Magnificent! The Magicial Newcomer! The Handsome Devil!’ – hearing the roar of new fans and supports as he dazzled them with tricks.

But most importantly, he day dreamed of being something more than an ego. No longer living in the shadow of Jack. No longer a copy of Jack and the others. His own individual person with desires, dislikes, needs, and looks. To be /different and unique/.

He jumps in his seat as Anti slams his fist into the table, standing up at attention towards the doctor. His eyes glowing a sickly neon green. His teeth bared as a predator waiting to maul his prey.

“I said that /won’t work for me/.”

“Not everything revolves around you, Anti.” Dr. Schneeplestein snaps back, a pang of sympathy shot through Marvin at the doctor’s frustrated expression. Anti had always been difficult but never /this/ explosive.

“I’m the head of this sorry team, my say should matter.” Anti huffs. Pulling away from Chase’s hand to calm him down. Shooting him a look that screamed 'try that again and I’ll fucking kill you.’

Marvin remembers the regret he felt. Was Anti’s anger justified or was he simply going off on another temper tantrum?

“Well, as the second head of this team, I motion you to sit down and–”

The egos scattered as Anti glitches from his seat to the doctor. Grabbing him by the collar of his scrubs. His wound seeping in the black ichor liquid. Robbie’s cries loud amongst the chaos. Jackieboy to his left rises up to help the doctor. Chase tries to settle the group down.

Marvin moves up to assist Jackieboy. Heart pounding as he sweats, panic pulsing through his veins as he hears Chase’s pleas to calm down.

“Nothing’s gonna be resolved this way, Anti. Let’s…” Chase gulps, just as scared as the rest of them, “let’s just put Schneep down and discuss this like adults.”

The grip Anti has on Dr. Schneeplestein grows tighter as he chuckles. Distorted. Wrong. Disturbingly sweet.

“I’m through with discussing, Chase. I’m through with this utter piece of shit,” he spits in the doctor’s face. Schneeplestein too far into his own fear to do anything but pant.

“Is that what you said when Stacy divorced you?”

Chase’s stoic expression drops.

“Oh, that struck a fuckin’ nerve, didn’t it? Did Stacy ask to 'discuss it like adults’ when she took the kids from your hands? Did Stacy ask to talk it out 'like adults’ when she told you to kill yourself–”

Marvin remembers seeing Chase’s eyes water, the threat of tears ever so present.

That’s what pushed his next actions. An overwhelming sense of empathy for his fellow ego. Hell, the only ego he thinks deserves better than this. Who deserves to be more free than him.

Marvin pulls Anti away from Dr. Schneeplestein in an instant. Turning him around to face him, the dark glowing eyes no longer terrifying him. Pure anger rushing through him.

“How fuckin’ dare you. You’re nothing but a brat but thinks they can get away with saying and doing horrible shit. Fuck. You.” Marvin spits in Anti’s face. An afterthought to his words.

The room stunned.

Even Anti stands stunned at the usually playful and loud ego’s words.

Marvin remembers looking over to his seat to grab his bag. Knowing he needed to leave. Knowing he needed to get away from the group.

Marvin remembers the screams of Chase and Jackieboy, “Don’t–!”

Marvin remembers standing up and turning around towards them.

Marvin remembers a flash of black and green. A glint of something metal as Dr. Schneepelstein yells for Anti.

Marvin remembers the pain, hot against his face as he holds his palm up. Sharp and stinging pain spreading across his forehead and cheekbone, warm liquid spreading down into his hands. Shaking as he screamed for help, blinded and thrust against the wall.

It’s all a blur after that moment. He recalls hearing Robbie screaming at Anti to stop. He recalls seeing darkness and fuzzy shapes in his vision. He recalls feeling more of the horrid pain near his eyes and along the bridge of his nose. He recalls smelling the thick copper scent of his own blood.

He only lasted a few more moments after that. Passed out from the pain. Too much to bare. Too much to endure.

Marvin remembers waking up in Dr. Schneeplestein office the next day. Bandages wrapped tightly around his head, the dull ache of the stabbing pain ever so present.

“Oh – Oh thank god you’re awake,” Schneepelstein cries, “it…it was so much work to fix you up. We lost you a couple times–”

“Wha…what happened…? Why does it…hurt?”

The tension in the room was thick. Hanging over their heads.

“…Anti had another meltdown after you stood up to him. For Chase and myself. You…you actually stood up to him, and he…he took it out on you,” a sniffle from the doctor being heard as Marvin lifted a shaky hand to the bandages. Groaning at the fact he could still smell stale blood.

“You were stabbed 25 times, y-you’re lucky you’re skin was somewhat intact. The surgery took hours to reconstruct your cheekbones and nose. It’s…it’s going to take time and the results will be surprising. But,” the doctor paused, “just know we appreciate you and your bravery so much.”

Marvin stayed silent as he felt the bandages again.

“You’re a good man, Marvin. I’m so honored to call you my friend.”

Marvin remembers crying into the sheet. 

He got his wish – he was now an individual. 

A freak. 

A monster. 

His face wrecked beyond recognition. Now his own person; known as the fuck up of the egos.

But now, as he sits in the comfortable chair of his dressing room, he laughs at the fears he had. Dr. Schneeplestein had done a fine job at reconstructing the best he could. Stitches and scars littered the top half of his face. His cheekbones wonky. The bridge of his nose had a dip towards the middle.

Marvin could care less. Fixing the cat mask he had purchased to hide his appearance. Chase said it added to his act. Schneeplestein said it helped add mystery to his illusions.

Marvin could care less about Anti. The dirty looks he gives him across the halls or in meetings.

None of that mattered as he saw his name on the sparking marquee when he had walked backstage that night. His assistant at his side, her hair and makeup perfected to her taste. The line of the sold out show waiting to be allowed into the venue.

“Ready, oh great and powerful Marvin?” her sultry voice asked. The spotlights blinking to life before her as she held a gloved hand out to help him step up to the stage he so rightly deserved.

“Of course, my lovely assistant!”


End file.
